mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BacaloV/Immortality
I know what you gonna say. "Lame." "Booh." "OP." "What kind of inferiority complex do you have?" And indeed, making a character immortal makes you look like a sore loser, if not a troll. However, the topic is more complex than one might think at first. For example, "immortality" is not equal to "invincibility". It means merely that you live forever, not that this life can't be ended or that you can't be harmed. Therefore, I want to look into the theme a bit more with this blop post. "Pure" immortality When I say "pure", than I mean that it's literal immortality. You can't die, wether by age, disease or force. Of course, this doesn't mean you don't get sick, old or harmed, you merely will not die from it. If you look at it like that, it already lost some of its terror. Next, let's look at a few versions of this. Absolute immortality Simply speaking, the cells in your body won't die, no matter what. This means, even if your head gets cut off, both your head and your body won't stop functionating, and you merely need to sew your head back on. This sounds like alot like invincibility, I know, but think about it. Your head works, but it's not connected with your body, so you can't do anything, since the signals from your brain don't reach your muscles. In this state, one would be pretty much defenseless, and you simply have to make sure that the head of this person will never be connected to the body again to beat him. For example, you take the head, put it with some stones in a chest and sink it into the ocean, and endless agony is secured. For the head. Of course, you can play safe and chop the body into pieces and feed them to the dogs or something. If "dying" means that your conscious mind fades, then you will be conscious, even as a piece of mince-meat. You see, absolute immortality isn't all that great. Regenerative immortality As the name indicates, your body is in a state of constant self-regeneration. Given that your body always regenerates to a specific state, you propably will not age anymore, and keep the appearance of whatever you are for the rest of your life (forever, in the best case.) This type would be more suited for battle, as it regenerates missing parts of your body instead of keeping them alive. It also keeps you free from diseases of age, which also an advantage. The downside is, that you are only immortal in relation to the speed you can regenerate. Meaning, if your opponent cuts you faster into pieces than you can repair them, you are pretty much dead. Dependent immortality When I say "dependent", I mean that you are immortal, but only if certain conditions are met. For example, a vampire has a mixture of absoulte and regenerative immoratily, but has to consume blood in exchange. If he doesn't, he gets weaker and will eventually die (depends on which myth you base the vampire on). Same with Zombies,(modern horror once, not original voodoo ones) which need to consume human flesh to maintain the functioning of their body. Undeath Being undead has some advantages, but also downsides, of course. First, you already died, so you can't possibly die a second time. Meaning, you won't age, get sick, or die from force, altough your body might get destroyed. It's great to dissappear from your pursuers, altough that measure is a bit extreme for an escape plan. The downsides are, of course, that since your body is techincally dead, it does not regenerate. This means, if you lose a limb or two, they won't grow back altough it might be possible to reattach them. Additionally, and this can be nasty, it can mean that you rot. Decaying can't be a very good feeling, and some day, only your bones will remain. Also, your brain decays, which makes you effectively less smart over the time. "Odd" immortality Odd means just what it means. Irregular types of eternal life, that are more or less convenient if compared to the pure types. Multiple lifes Just what it means, you have more than one life. To differ from reincarnation or rebirth, let's say you can take a lethal injury or disease and naturally, you die. However, after your death, your body and mind go back to the state they were before, meaning you can stand up afterwards in perfect health. The time and aspects under which you revive my differ from the way you acquired this perk, for example if you have a special type of regeneration, a counter or a contract with a demonic entity. I'll leave that to your personal taste and imagination. Time stop Simply put, time has stopped for your body, and you stay the way you were when that happened for all eternity. No regeneration or multiple lives for you. You just have to be careful, than you can, theoretically, live forever. Reincarnation Basically, there are two options. One: When you die, your mind reincarnates in a random baby, and you possess your memory from your previous life. Of course, this doesn't apply to ablities you might have had, since the body you're in now is brand new. This can turn out to be rather vicious, since you're forced to lead live after live, accumulating memories while you have to learn everything from scratch again once you died. This is truly eternal, since you can't intercept it in any way, and the risk of going insane is high. Option two: Once you die, your soul takes over another body nearby. This means you are faster back in game, but you still have to retrain your wits. Also, it's questionable what happens to the previous owner of the body. Summary Of course, all these kinds of eternal life can overlap and intermingle, and it's not said that I covered every aspect. I hope you find my thoughts interesting or at least entertaining. Category:Blog posts